


Carolling

by triskelle (agentofSHIELD)



Series: 2014 Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CAROLLING, Christmas, Fluff, JUST BE HAPPY OKAY, M/M, Stiles is excited, everyone is happy, idk man, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofSHIELD/pseuds/triskelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was so ready for Christmas. So, <i>so</i> ready.<br/>What he <i>wasn't</i> ready for, was Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't even read through this. I'm not sure I want to, because I'm pretty sure it's all word vomit. BUT HEY.
> 
> Written for Day 2 of this wonderful set of [Christmas Prompts](http://ailea.tumblr.com/post/36560557766). Hope it's alright. (:
> 
> I do plan on catching up on the dates, once I get a chance to catch my breath. Expect part three sometime tomorrow (:
> 
> ~ Marcy

Stiles was really damn proud to be in the best A capella in Beacon Hills.

Seriously, they were amazing.

Like, Pentatonix amazing.

They were that good, okay, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.

Since it was fast approaching December, Kira was working with Isaac and Boyd to put together some original arrangements of Christmas carols for their annual charity Carolling night. The others knew when they were composing, because they would be on the phone to Cora, who was visiting their chosen charity for the year, in Argentina.

Cora was getting to know the kids they would be helping by raising money, while simultaneously working on new Christmas medleys for the group, inspired by Argentinian culture and tradition. It was going to rock.

Stiles couldn’t wait for her to get back and share the footage she’d gathered while abroad. He also couldn’t wait for Christmas and working on their new piece and Christmas shopping and Scott _finally coming back from college for the holidays_ , because final year Veterinary Doctorate was a pain in the butthole and didn’t give Scott enough to come home.

So yeah, Stiles was just excited about so many things.

They’d already decorated the Station (under Stiles’ careful direction. He made his partner, Hale, hang up all the tinsel around the doorframes so that he could stare at the fine piece of ass his partner was packing. No one needed to know that except him, though), and Stiles was so ready for Christmas and Carolling Night that he just couldn’t contain himself.

~

Hardcore Christmas rehearsals started roughly a week into December. Cora wasn’t due home until the week before Christmas, but they Skyped her into their rehearsals so that she could practise her solo. It wasn’t the same without her actually there in the room, though. It was the same for Scott; he wouldn’t be home for another fortnight, and it was painful for Stiles to have his two best friends so close, but yet so far from him.

The arrangements were sounding absolutely amazing, though; the Christmas classics they all loved, fused with traditional English and Argentinian carols, sounded unique and touching, and once they got it all together, they would blow the town away.

~

It was finally Carolling Night.

Traditionally, the group held a formal concert in the local theatre, exactly a week before Christmas Day, and then processed down the main residential streets towards the Main Square, where they sang their final piece, on the twenty-third of December.

This year, they were doing things a bit differently. They held their concert as per normal, (which sold out for the first time ever), but without Cora. Her flight was cancelled and the next one she could get on wasn’t until the twentieth. The group had to come up with a last minute plan when they found out she couldn’t make the concert; they had to borrow Meredith from another A cappella group to stand in for her. And so instead of their usual carol singing, they were going a day early, and travelling their normal route backwards, all the way to Cora’s family’s house at the edge of the Preserve, to surprise them with Cora’s return.

The group were donning their hats and scarves, fussing over Cora to make sure she wasn’t too cold.

(Whatever. She’d spent two months in a tropical climate, and it was _snowing_ outside.)

When they were finally ready, they ran through some vocal warm-up exercises and exited Allison’s apartment out onto the Main Square. There were a few people milling about. They stopped in their tracks and turned to watch and listen, as Cora sang the opening line of “O Come All Ye Faithful”. The others joined in with their own parts as the verse progressed, and by the start of the second verse, everyone was singing their own part.

When they finished the song, a small crowd had gathered. Stiles called out to them.

“Hey, guys! So we’re a day early today. Cora just came back from volunteering at the Argentinian orphanage we’re raising money for this year, and we want to surprise her family. Please join our procession, and join in with “Silent Night” at the second verse, when we get there!”

An excited murmur rippled through the crowd.

Scott and Stiles met each other’s gaze, and Scott gave him a small nod. Stiles cleared his throat, and began beat boxing the opening of “Little Drummer Boy”. The group began walking slowly down Main Street, towards the main residential area of town.

~

By the time the Hale House came into view, there was a crowd of almost a hundred people following the Carollers down the streets. Many had flashlights or candles with them. A glance over Stiles’ shoulder had tears welling up in his eyes. The sight was absolutely beautiful. Their donation buckets were dead weights in their arms.

Stiles reached for Cora’s hand and gave her gloved fingers a light squeeze. She was staring up at her home with excited eyes. She gave Stiles a watery smile and gripped his hand tighter in her own.

Stiles whispered quietly to the group. They were almost there. They finished their carol and stopped singing. A hush fell over the crowd.

Cora took a deep breath, and sang the first verse of “Silent Night”.

~

Talia frowned over the top of her novel. She could hear carols being sung in the distance. It was strange, Cora’s group weren’t supposed to come by until tomorrow.

The atmosphere in the House was heavy and sour. They received a call from Cora that morning, saying that things weren’t looking good at the airport and she had no idea when she’d be back. With Christmas Day only three days away, the chances of her being home by then weren’t exactly promising.

She replaced her bookmark with a weary sigh and walked to the hallway. Derek, Laura and her husband all walked in at the same moment, identical expressions of sadness and confusion on their faces. The four of them shared a quick look, shrugging in lieu of explanation as to why there were carollers outside their door. Derek sighed, and walked forwards to pull the door open.

The sight that they were met with took their breaths away.

What looked like half of the population of Beacon Hills was congregated in their driveway. Cora’s friends grinned at them widely.

Cora stood there, in the middle of her friends, smiling through the tears on her face, at the forefront of the silent crowd.

She took a shaky breath, and began singing.

“Feliz Navidad” was their mother’s favourite Christmas carol.

The Hales stood, frozen in shock, just inside their front door. The group joined in with the singing, and Laura pushed past Derek, wrapping her sister in a tight embrace. They sobbed into each other’s shoulders, Laura only in her sweater in the snowy evening. Derek ran out to join them, unaware he had been crying until the cold air hit the moisture on his cheeks. He gathered his sisters into his chest, pressing a kiss on Cora’s head. A warm weight hit his back. His father’s strong arms wrapped around him.

The Hales stood out in the cold for what seemed like an age, feeling as though the last puzzle piece had been put in place. They could feel the heaviness on their shoulders vanish, just by holding Cora close to them, as music flowed comfortingly through the cold air.

“I’m going to kick your ass for telling Mom you were still in Argentina this morning,” Laura growled into Cora’s scarf, though the effect was ruined by her voice cracking halfway through.

“Language, Laura,” Talia muttered sharply from the other side of the embrace. Anthony’s laugh rumbled through Derek’s back.

A thought suddenly struck Derek. He thought back to work that day, how his partner had kept sending him knowing looks, kept asking about Cora, kept humming Christmas carols under his breath when they were on patrol.

He pulled away from his family and stared at the group, his gaze intense as he carefully judged their reactions to the Hales’ reunion. His eyes locked on Stiles’.

“Whose idea was this?” he asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

Stiles blushed, his eyes growing wide, as he tried to tear his gaze from Derek’s. The other members of the group sent him furtive glances. It was Cora who answered him in the end.

“It was Stiles’.

The man’s blush darkened. He swallowed visibly under Derek’s unblinking gaze.

“Why?” Derek asked.

Stiles took a deep breath. “Look, I know what it’s like to miss someone close to you and you’ve basically been moping since a week after Cora left, and so I thought it would be a nice idea to surprise you, and-”

Derek’s quiet laugh cut him off. Stiles looked at the man with wide eyes. Derek was gazing at staring at him with a softness in his eyes that Stiles had never seen before, except for when Derek was talking about his family. He gulped nervously, wringing his gloved hands together in hope of distracting himself from saying something stupid.

“You stupid idiot,” Derek smiled, before crossing the snow covered distance between them, and cupping Stiles’ jaw tenderly in his cold hands.

Before Stiles could react, Derek pressed their mouths together, pulling Stiles closer to his body.

Stiles stilled in shock for the briefest second, before melting against the length of Derek’s body, lifting his arms to wrap them around Derek’s neck and returning the kiss.

The crowd broke into a rapturous applause, making the two men laugh against each other’s lips, both with tears in their eyes.

They parted in surprise when the rest of the Hales came up to hug them from behind. The rest of Cora’s group embraced them from the front, crying happily and singing “We Wish You A Merry Christmas”, with the whole congregation.

Stiles laughed into the evening air, his breath escaping him in a vapour. He leaned back in Derek’s arms and took a deep breath.

“ _Merry Christmas!_ ” he shouted above the din of the crowd.

Derek laughed against his cheek.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he teased, nudging Stiles with his nose.

Stiles grinned at Derek, eyebrows waggling ridiculously.

“You love it, don’t lie.”

Derek smiled so wide that his eyes crinkled around the edges.

“I do, Stiles, I really do.”


End file.
